Jedipedia:Löschdiskussion
|} __TOC__ Löschdiskussion Star Wars Galactic Senate Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 07. November bis zum 14. Dezember 2008 *Hier finden wir mal wieder einen sehr zweifelhaften Realworld-Artikel über eine ominnöse Website. Ich persönlich finde, dass Foren mit grad mal 95 aktiven Mitgliedern nicht relevant genug für einen JP-Artikel verdienen. Doch das ist selbstverständlich nicht alles: Der Artikel ist in einer Qualität, die darauf schließen, dass der wiki-unerfahrene Admin dieser Seite den Artikel als Werbung erstellt hat. Solche Artikel hatten wir in der Vergangenheit bereits, siehe Legend of the Dark Jedi und ich glaube nicht, dass sich hier an der Form des Artikels noch was ändern wird, da dieser Admin seit Februar in der Jedipedia inaktiv ist. Ich hab nix dagegen, wenn bekannte SW-Webseiten wie SW-Union oder SW-Chroniken hier einen Artikel besitzen, aber diese Website hat definitiv keinen Artikel verdient. Daher bin ich für löschen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:33, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Keine Frage: Der Artikel gehört '''gelöscht'. Nicht nur wegen der mangelnden Relevanz, sondern auch wegen dem Aufbau – daher stimme ich DMK voll zu. 20:45, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Stimmt, weder Form noch Objekt behaltenswert. Pandora Diskussion 21:24, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) *O.o Komisch, dass mir der Artikel nie über den Weg gelaufen ist. Da braucht man nicht mehr allzu viel zu sagen, weg damit. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:22, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *'Löschen' das ist einfach kein Artikel, sondern nur ein Sammlung von Listen zu einer Webseite. In der Form nicht haltbar. 17:02, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *'Löschen': Denke nicht, dass wir das brauchen. Bel Iblis 17:11, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *An der Relevanz soll es nicht scheitern, aber der Artikel is in dieser Form Müll. Löschen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:29, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Unaktuell, wenig brauchbares und nicht gut geschrieben. '''Löschen'. --Darth Vader 23:22, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) SithForce Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 11. Dezember bis zum 18. Dezember 2008 *Wie der Artikel Star Wars Galactic Senate, der auch gerade zur Löschdiskussion steht, hat dieser Artikel m.E. für die Jedipedia keine Relevanz. Er behandelt einen Kostümverein und hat so keine genügende Wichtigkeit für einen Artikel über die Realität; er ist auch eher als Werbung zu verstehen. Daher stimme ich für löschen. 13:37, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *ich finde, dass jede star wars fangemeinde einen artikel in diesem wiki verdient hat. Wenn der artikel anschaulich wird, bin ich für behalten. gruß--Yoda41 Admin 14:48, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Sofern ihr mir Hinweise gebt, wie ich diesen Artikel noch anschaulicher gestalten kann, wäre ich sehr dankbar. --DarthFate 15:29, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Sind im Prinzip dieselben Kritikpunkte wie bei Order of the Force, nicht so viele Listen, mehr Text, kein Werbungsstil, dann könnte man ihn ruhig behalten Pandora Diskussion 15:31, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::klar, dass kann alles auf der diskussion des artikels besprochen werden. Zum beispiel könnte noch etwas mehr fließtext in den artikel. gruß--Yoda41 Admin 15:32, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ich bearbeite den Artikel gerne noch ein wenig, allerdings wäre ich euch dankbar, wenn ihr euch mit der Löschung bis nach Weihnachten Zeit lassen könntet, da ich ab dem 14.12. im Urlaub bin --DarthFate 15:36, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich glaub ich seh nicht recht. Einen UC-Artikel löschen? Ne, ne. behalten Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 16:09, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Naja, UC ist erst danach rein gekommen. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 16:11, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Oh, das wusste ich nicht. Aber beim UC wurd ich die LD abbrechen und den Artikel als behalten markieren. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 16:14, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Bitte nicht noch mehr solcher Artikel. Ich bin perösnlich der Meinung, dass Artikel über Webseiten oder Rollenspiele von Leuten geschrieben werden sollten, die damit nix zu tun haben, und nicht irgendwie Mitglied oder Admin sind. Ganz klar '''löschen'. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:16, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Das ist keine Internetseite, dmk Bild:;-).gif Ich finde, ab einer gewissen Größe dürfen die Vereine ihre kleinen Artikel haben, aber nur, wenn sie nicht ins Unendliche ausufern oder nur eine Werbeplattform darstellen sollen. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn ein 100-Mann-Club damit zeigt, dass er da ist, schließlich fördert das zugleich auch unser Image. Aber ein kurzer und knapper Artikel mit den wichtigsten Infos sollte da reichen, es geht hier ja nicht um George Lucas oder so. '''Behalten'. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:26, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) * Also ich habs jetzt nochmal überarbeitet....isses so besser? --DarthFate 16:47, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) * Ich finde, das ist ein anständiger Artikel zu einer Fanorganisation. Behalten! 17:10, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Jaaaaa, der is guuuut. Behalten Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:27, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Erst einmal möchte ich grundsätzlich etwas zu Webseiten, Fanvereinigungen, usw. sagen, die das Thema Star Wars haben. Wenn diese nicht bei uns aufgeführt werden, wo dann? Jedipedia ist das ''Star Wars-Wiki, und genau hier gehört das doch hin. Star Wars lebt vom Fandom, und Jedipedia sollte dieses Thema stärker behandeln. Ab einer gewissen Relevanz, die es evtl. noch festzulegen gilt, sollte das möglich sein. Der Knackpunkt allerdings ist ein ganz anderer. Artikel zu Vereinigungen, die von den entsprechenden Mitgliedern selbst geschrieben werden, laufen Gefahr sich wie Werbetext zu lesen. DarthFate hingegen hat SithForce aus der neutralen Sicht geschrieben, weshalb der Artikel bleiben sollte. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 20:29, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) **Tut mir leid, aber ich sehe hier immer noch keinen Grund das zu behalten. Die Form des Artikels ist schonmal katastrophal, da muss ich auch nicht mehr auf den Inhalt gucken, um zu wissen, dass sowas in die Tonne gehört. Zudem sieht man, wenn man sich die Beiträge des Autors anguckt, dass es ihm ausschließlich darum geht, hier den Artikel zu erstellen, und ich finde nicht, dass man solche Aktionen auch noch fördern sollte. Weiterhin löschen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:02, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) * Ich muß schon sagen, der Ton von manchen hier ist wirklich sehr....nett *räusperz* --DarthFate 17:07, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) Rebellenpilot ' ' ''Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 11 Dezember bis zum 18. Dezember 2008 *Wenn wir so was zulassen haben wir morgen Imperialepiloten, Piloten der Neuen Republick, Piloten von XY,... . Ich finde das was da drin steht ist zwar schön und gut aber es ist nicht relevant man kan den Piloten-Artikel damit vielleicht ausbauen. Aber speziel einen Artikel für die Piloten eines Systems nein. Ich bin für löschen. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:19, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Ich hätte mal auf den Zeitstempel gucken sollen.^^ Ich sehe das aber genauso und denke nicht, dass noch ein extra Artikel für Piloten der Rebellenallianz nötig ist, da Pilot halt Pilot ist und es für mich keinen Sinn ergibt. Also Löschen. Jaina 17:24, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Ich finde zwar, dass man nicht unbedingt einen eigenen Artikel braucht, aber die Infos schon relevant sind. Daher sollte man den Artikel nicht löschen. Wenn jemand das Zeug in den Pilotenartikel übertragen will werde ich aber bestimmt niemanden aufhalten. Daher behalten, mindestens bis die Infos übertragen wurden. 17:34, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Man könnte im Pilotenartikel ja die Unterschiede oder Besonderheiten genauer raus arbeiten, wie etwa dass imps immer die jäger wechseln usw, aber ich finds eigentlich auch unnötig. Pandora Diskussion 17:38, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Wenn wir so was zulassen haben wir morgen Imperialepiloten, Piloten der Neuen Republick, Piloten von XY,... haben wir das nicht schon?! TIE Pilot, AT-AT-Pilot, Naboo-Pilot und Klon-Pilot. Sollen wir die auch löschen? Ich sehe da nämlich keinen Unterschied und auch keinen Grund einen Unterschied zu machen... 17:47, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Woher kommt eigentlich der Name Rebellenpilot? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:49, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Naja, das sind ja die Piloten der einzelnen Schiffe, wo es schon teils gewaltige Unterschiede gibt. Denk mal an die Unterschiede zwischen A-Wing, X-Wing und Y-Wing und wie die Piloten (etwa in der X-wing Reihe) miteinander umgehen. Meist unterscheidet sich hier auch deutlich die Ausrüstung, weil andere Schiffe eben andere Ausrüstung brauchen usw. Weiter seh ich bei sowas wie dem Artikel zur Diskussion noch, dass etwa die Piloten der Allianz zu den Piloten der Neuen Rep wurden und danach die Der Föderation. Also müsste man bei den drei Sachen nachher ähnliche Sachen hin schreiben usw. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 17:52, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Ok.... dass man evtl. einen Unterschied zwischen den Einzelnen Raumschiffen machen könnte sehe ich ein. Aber man sollte auch bedenken, dass Rebellenpiloten (unter diesem Namen, @Urai: Frage beantwortet ;) ) in Battlefront auftauchen. 18:01, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Der Inhalt ist zwar relevant, aber das gehört in Rebellen-Allianz oder in Piloten, aber hat sich nicht in einem eigenen Artikel zu manifestieren. Löschen. 17:59, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Danke, dass jemand die Zeit hatte die Form für die Löschdiskussion zu machen. Eindeutig für eine Löschung, da der Artikel so nicht haltbar und unnötig ist. Stattdessen sollte der Pilot-Artikel dringend ausgeweitet werden. --Darth Vader 18:03, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *'Verschieben' in den Piloten-Artikel.--Yoda41 Admin 18:17, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) *So, hab die Infos jetzt in den Pilotenartikel gepackt und noch ein klein bisschen erweitert (da es ja jetzt nicht mehr nur um die Rebellenpiloten ging). Allerdings sollte man trotzdem noch überlegen, was man mit dem Artikel genau macht, denn immerhin stellt Rebellenpilot eine Einheit in Battlefront dar, die man nicht einfach ignorieren sollte, genau wie Klon-Pilot, Jet-Truppen, Schwere Truppe, Technikdroide, Allianz-Vorhut usw Pandora Diskussion 09:26, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) Solch ein Artikel gehört nicht unter das Lemma Rebellenpilot (Battlefront-Müll-Bezeichnung die 127.) und auch nicht in dne allgemeinen Piloten Artikel. Man sollte eine Bezeichnung wählen, die angebrachter ist. Etwas aus der X-Wing Reihe. Sowas wie Sternpilotenkorps der Neuen Republik (welches ja aus den "Rebellenpiloten" hervorgegangen ist). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 09:31, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) EDIT:Wobei ich grad seh, dass die Wookiepedia unter dem selben Lemma einen Artikel hat.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 09:41, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Es gibt doch auch den Imperialen Piloten!!! Nicht löschen! Gruß JunoDiskussion 14:44, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) *'Aufteilen' in die Artikel X-Wing-Pilot, A-Wing-Pliot, Y-Wing-Pilot und was es noch so alles gibt. (Computerspielbezeichnungen sollten keine so hohe Wichtigkeit haben) Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:48, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Naja, Fakt ist halt, dass es die Einheit im Spiel gibt, genau wie andere Einheiten, die es genauso nur im Spiel gibt (s.o.) 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:41, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Ich bin garnicht durch ein Compuetrspiel darauf gekommen! Gruß JunoDiskussion 16:09, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Jetzt will ich´s aber wissen: Es gibt auch den TIE-Piloten usw. Warum sin die denn OK? Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:40, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) Chistori Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 12.12 bis zum 19.12 *UQ-Frist erreicht, wenn man das unbelegte löscht, bleibt fast nix mehr übrig, daher Löschen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:58, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Da stimme ich Urai zu → '''löschen'. 15:33, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Wozu noch eine Diskussion? Die 14 Tage UQ sollten doch egtl genügen. So steht das jetzt nochmal 7 sinnlose Tage mehr in der Gegend rum. Pandora Diskussion 15:42, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Ich habe den Artikel gerade mal komplett überarbeitet, damit dürfte die Löschung wohl vom Tisch sein. 16:46, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) *'Behalten', jetzt ist ja eine Quelle drin Pandora Diskussion 16:53, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) *'Behalten' Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless'']] 16:56, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET)